Dusk
by Kunoichi-chan
Summary: YAOI. AU. Bakura is a vampire in a world cast into darkness. What happens when he meets Satan? Can an angel save him?
1. Night Before Darkness

Here it is, "Dusk", my first ficcy. ^_^' Hope you like it! I'll try to stay good with updates! Story: AU Bakura/Malik. Bakura, a young vampire wanders a world cast into a void of darkness. What happens when he meets Satan himself? Can an angel save him? Warnings: Yaoi, Incest, Darkness, yada yada. Author Comments: This is what having an X/1999 marathon will do to you. Pairings: Yami/Bakura, Bakura/Malik, Bakura/Ryou, Yami/Ryou. Is that enough pairings for you? XP Trust me, it will work out. @_@  
  
The lights of the narrow street flashed dimly, as I passed through the broken city. I could hear a scream every now and then, but it wasn't like I wasn't used to it. In fact, I sometimes caused them myself. I turn the corner, the end my long black trench coat following in rhythm, and I feel it slightly caress my leg. I grin, letting a fang show, when I see a man pinning a young woman chomping into her neck with a great intensity.   
  
She reaches a hand out to me, gasping, "Please… please!"  
  
The fingers of her hands were long and skinny, soft and delicate. I can tell you this because I merely stared at them with cold eyes. Then I eyed her clothing. Barely covered up. Idiot.  
  
"Slut," I spit, "You go around in this time and age wearing that and you expect nothing to become of you? I hope he snaps your neck when he's done with you."  
  
Her eyes widen as she spills out fresh tears to wet her cheeks again from her earlier pain. I notice now that the man is no longer biting her, but lapping up the remaining droplets of blood.  
  
She lets out a strangled gasp, "No. NO! You can't do this to me!"  
  
I'm laughing now, loudly, and I think she finally notices my two extra sharp canine teeth. I see her give up in a way as she just slumps down, and the man does just what I had suggested earlier. What a shame.   
  
I walk on and see a deserted park. What am I saying? The park is always deserted now. I saunter off to a swing nearby, and I sit down slowly. I look down at the ground and kick the dirt. I remember the days when blades of grass would catch my swinging feet… faintly.  
  
I slump in my swing as I begin to rock it little. I raise my eyes slowly to the sky. It was a mixture of orange and red, but it was like that all the time now. I guess it's fitting, since the world seems to be bleeding.  
  
I begin to notice my hunger then, and my eyes trace the area for a quick meal. Then I sense him. He's been… beside me this whole time. How could I not have noticed? I see the childish grin that plays on his lips as he sways in the swing set beside me and the wind blows the long bangs of his golden hair ever so lightly. I jump from my swing in a crouching defensive position.  
  
"What the hell do you want?"  
  
He ignores me, and brushes a loose strand of hair from his face. I rush up and grab him by his shirt collar, demanding again, "You're going to answer."  
  
He seems to being looking past me, with dead eyes, "Why wouldn't I just come to see one of my royal servants?"  
  
I ram him into the bar that held the two swings and he doesn't even twitch.  
  
"Don't mess with me. I'm hungry and not in the mood."   
  
He does, however, look into my eyes now. I get a full glimpse of those pools of dark violet as I fall to the ground, gasping in pain as I glare at him. He still has that stupid grin as he kneels down beside me. He then runs a hand over my chest. I gasp and try to bite at him, but this pain is too much I can't move. No, I have to try. I get the strength to push him on the ground, and I sit on him. He still has that… grin. I'll make it fade away. I lean down to his neck and I bite him. Nothing.  
  
"What the? You're not human."  
  
"Correct," is all he answers. I don't notice at the time, but he puts his hands on the sides of my body.  
  
"I'm ashamed of you," he continued, "How could you forget what happened earlier?"  
  
What does he mean? …The pain. Of course, he caused it. Vampires, no, only powerful and ancient ones could have done what he did to me. Their only fallback is that they let off a smell to warn other vampires. On this guy, I smell nothing. What could he be? A demon?  
  
"More than just a demon," he commented. The bastard read my mind.  
  
His hand played with the end of my black shirt that clung tightly to my chest as he spoke, "Some call me… Satan."  
  
I smack his hand away as I feel his fingers tickle my stomach. I laugh the cold, harsh laugh I seem to be infamous for.  
  
"You don't believe me, my soldier?"  
  
"I serve no one," I spit.  
  
"Not even the one that gave you all your power…" He shakes his head in a manner a parent would do if they caught their child for taking something for granted.  
  
I hiss at him.  
  
"But, to tell you that is not my mission."  
  
"Then, tell me, Satan, what is it?"  
  
"You will find your brother, and bring him to me."  
  
I raised an eyebrow at him slightly, "I have a no brother."  
  
He smiled, as if anticipating my reply, "…You have no remembrance of your days before you embraced my darkness."  
  
I keep my eyes locked steady on his as I ask, "Is that a question or a statement?"  
  
Yet, I could hardly remember those days before my ex-lover brought me into this cold world… 'It would be great,' he told me. But, I am sure whatever life I was living before I became a vampire, I was damn happier than I am now. It was strange… how this memory thing only happened to me…  
  
He ignores my comment and continues, "Get off me and I'll show you."  
  
I stare at him a few seconds before I stand. I peer down at him in curiosity as and he slowly got up and brushed the dirt from his leather pants.  
  
"Not far from here," he pointed, "Domino High School."  
  
"Kids still go there?"  
  
"Parents seem… to not believe we exist even though it's damn obvious," he laughed, "Just wear a cross, Jimmy, you'll be fine!"  
  
His voice dripped with sarcasm, I'm guessing he uses it all the time when he's not smirking like a maniac. I stare at his lips, and he still had that damn smirk, "See something you want?"  
  
He mocks me.  
  
"Sure don't," I glare at him and cross my arms.  
  
"Alright, then," he turns around, "follow me."  
  
I did, stuffing my hands in my pocket as I kicked the dirt of the cracked sidewalks. I could hear the sounds of others feeding, which reminded me of my own hunger.  
  
"Trust me, it won't take long."  
  
I glance up at him yet he continues to walk firmly.  
  
"Stop reading my mind."  
  
"Fine, fine."  
  
I glance back down and wonder why I'm following him. He could be a crazy… there's just something about him. He stops, I don't notice and bump into him, I hear him chuckle slightly.  
  
"There is our target."  
  
I glance up and see… myself. What? No… he looks soft and gentle… this boy laughing and carrying on with his friends, clutching his books tight. It seemed odd for him to be in front of such a gloomy atmosphere when there was nothing but smiles of joy all over his features.  
  
"This is an illusion."  
  
The demon sighed, "You really think I'm that bored? Talk to him, if you don't believe me. You'll see what I mean."  
  
The one who called himself Satan disappeared into the brick wall we were both leaning against. I notice my "twin" is coming towards me, so I just stay there and wait for him to arrive.  
  
His friends walk away to their own respected areas, and it is when he tenses and stops right where he's walking, that I know he notices me.  
  
He walks to me slowly, face full of curiosity, "Ba… Bakura?"  
  
He knows my name.  
  
"What?" I answer, now filled with curiosity myself.  
  
Tears fill the younger boy's eyes, he clutches me tightly as if I were trying to run away. A feeling washed over me, then. One I couldn't quite explain…  
  
"Oh, nii-san I missed you!"  
  
"What's… What's your name?"  
  
He gasps and lets go of me, and looks into my eyes. I can tell he sees that I don't know him, but then I see a quick glimpse of something else… Fear?  
  
"Ryou… nii-san."   
  
Ryou… the name struck a chord… but I couldn't quite find a memory.  
  
"Nii-san… um, it's getting late…"  
  
I could tell he was actually worried about the creatures of the night.  
  
"Alright… to your apartment?"  
  
He grabbed my hand and led me, it wasn't that far. I could sense the creatures that eyed him, so I tugged at his arm indicating for him to pick up the pace. Not long after that, he turned the key to the humble home. It was nice and quaint, clean; very unexpected for someone Ryou's age.  
  
"Make yourself comfortable," he spoke finally, pointing towards the couch. "The bathroom's right across the hall, if you need it."  
  
Ryou laid his school briefcase on a countertop near the kitchen, and disappeared into a backroom.  
  
I ruffled my hair slightly as I walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I could see something moving to my right. I turned to see what it was, but I wouldn't have believed it in million years… my own reflection.  
  
So, what do you think? 'More'? 'Please go away, you suck'? You know what I want. REVIEWS PLEASE! I'll pop more of this out sooner. {wink} For those of you who are unsure, yes, Yami is "Satan". 


	2. Darkness Before Day

Yeah. Kunoichi-chan is sorry for the lateness. O.o I want to get a chapter out every week, but I missed my deadline. ; -kicks English project- WARNING: Incest, Nonconsensual kissing, Consensual kissing. That's it. O.o Now, onto the ficcy goodness!  
  
I touched the war hardened face of mine in the mirror. Why did I have I reflection? Does this mean… I'm alive? I looked down and pounded my fist into the counter. Strength gone.  
  
I heard a familiar voice chuckle.  
  
I looked up to see the demon boy leaning on my body in the mirror, and I looked to my side and he wasn't there.  
  
"I'm not here really, I've just come to talk to you."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
My patience with him was growing thin.  
  
"Ryou… is something special, you see. That's why he's so valuable to me."  
  
"You're saying he did this to me?"  
  
"Correct," the dark man murmured, "I bet you want to know why. Ask him, 'kura."  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"Sound familiar? Little Ryou used to call his nii-san that. I guess it just sounds so wrong from my lips," and the devil disappeared once more.  
  
I turned the sink slowly and slapped some water onto my face in frustration. I peered out to see Ryou on the couch with a light on next to him, reading. My curiosity plagued me once more. I sat beside my younger and he seemed somewhat startled and… blushed?  
  
"Something wrong… Nii-san?"  
  
"Ryou… is there… something different about you?"  
  
He tensed at my words, and didn't reply for a while.  
  
"…Were you hurt… before?" The boy finally spoke.  
  
Hurt? I guess becoming a dark spirit meant you're "hurt".  
  
I nodded.  
  
He clutched the knees of his jeans as he spoke, "Well, I have the power to heal people… at touch… I don't know why. I get people all the time… begging for me to take their pain away."  
  
I stared in disbelief. I guess he noticed my look because tears filled his eyes once more as he clung to my body, "Nii-san… you told me how special my gift was, and that I could save this world. …Until, until they got you, I'm so glad you're back! If only I could have saved you…"  
  
He stares into my eyes and I begin to feel uncomfortable. What he did next caught me off guard completely. I felt gentle hands clutch each side of my face as he pulled me into a soft kiss. I tensed, but dared not push the frail boy away… Ha. It seemed my heart came back along with my reflection. Yet, I have so many unanswered questions. Why, why is he kissing me? I could feel his body against mine… It was so warm. I had to stop this. I put my hands over his, and gently tugged at them. I felt him pull away as his eyes dropped to the floor.  
  
"Sorry," he whispered.  
  
Ryou picked up himself, still not looking at me, and whispered almost to low for me to hear, "I'm going to bed now, your room is to the right of the bathroom. Sorry again."  
  
"You love me?" I asked him as he visibly flinched.  
  
"With all my heart," he whispered again in that soft tone, and disappeared into the darkness of the backroom.  
  
Left alone, I decide to wash up my face and get an early rest. I surely needed it. I peered into the dark room and I turned on a light switch. I was already missing being able to see in the dark. Spare clothes already left out for me. I slipped them on and turn off the light before I slink into the bed. It was the most comfortable thing I've felt in a long time. I find myself staring up to the ceiling in thought. . As the days events replayed in my mind, I found myself drifting into the world of dreams…  
  
I'm walking home from school with Ryou leaning on my shoulder and my hand clutched over his. The earth was it's old and lively self. The sky, the sky was a pure and unadulterated blue.  
  
"Nii-san, wasn't what Honda said in Chemistry so funny?"  
  
I nodded, and smile against the sweet sent of his hair. A Sakura blossom falls softly on the top of his head. Beautiful.  
  
We're standing in the doorway of our apartment as I stick my hand in the mail slot and pull out a few bills, and an… invite? For Ryou?  
  
Ryou squealed and snatched it from me, ducking into the house. I chase after him and he's in the last place I would have thought to look, my own room.  
  
He runs up to me and points to the fancy letter, "Nii-san, it says some guy named Malik wants me meet me at the local club tonight."  
  
Ryou furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as to why anyone would want to talk to him in a club. Anyone that knew Ryou knew he wasn't one for the 'bumping and grinding' hangouts.  
  
"Malik Ishtar? That new foreign exchange student?"  
  
"Yeah, him, but I don't know him at all Bakura, we haven't even talked. I haven't even seen him!"  
  
I think about it and I ask Ryou to give me the letter. I study it for a few minutes before I decided to go myself.  
  
Ryou whined at this, "Bakura! It's my invite!"  
  
I shook my head, "It's way too late, and you said this guy doesn't know you, right? So, I'll check it out."  
  
Ryou pouted his lip at me, and I lean down to nibble at it. As I rise up from my assault, I'm quite satisfied to see his crimson dashed cheeks.  
  
"Besides, Ryou," I say, "I haven't been to this club, yet."  
  
I smirk a bit and sway my body a little as Ryou rolls his eyes at me.  
  
"Just don't bring another 'friend' home," Ryou said shaking away the memory of a half naked man on his couch.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it," I replied, kissing Ryou on the forehead as he hugs me and later disappears out of the room.  
  
The rest of the day seemed to pass quickly. I slipped on my usual after-school shirt and pants. I wasn't one to fix myself up for the crowd. I put on some tennis shoes then left my room. As I approached the door, I turned around slightly and called back to Ryou, "I'm leaving now!"  
  
"Be careful, Nii-san!" He answered.  
  
I laugh and say, "I'll be fine."  
  
I turn the door knob and the cool early spring air dances around me. I walk down the long steps to the street and I take out the directions that were attached to the invite.  
  
Hm, it was a walking distance. A little far but not by much. I stuff my hands in my pocket and I decide to wing it.  
  
I snort the smell of gas as a smelly car passes me. I hate the city. The air is so stuffy. My thoughts were interrupted as I spot familiar dash of red and black at my side in an alley. There was Otogi leaning against a fire escape ladder.  
  
His hard green eyes catch mine, as he throws his cigarette on the ground and ends its fire with a step, "Bakura."  
  
I nod and ask, "Where you headed?"  
  
"Nowhere really," he laughs, but it sounds rather bitter, "What about you?"  
  
"Just checking out the new club."  
  
His face turns to mine, "Oh?"  
  
I knew something like this would interest him, "Yes. I received an invite from Malik Ishtar."  
  
Otogi's eyes widened, "Malik? God, he's so sexy."  
  
"Really?" I ask, my interest in this club visit keeps rising and rising.  
  
"Now, the question is why would he want you there?"  
  
I narrow my eyes at him in a dangerous glare but all he does is laugh.  
  
"That's what I'm going to find out."  
  
"I bet he wants you," Otogi says, sitting on the bar of the fire escape. I guess he changed his mind about me.  
  
"I haven't even met him."  
  
"Really? Now that's odd. Maybe you're reputation precedes you."  
  
"Reputation?"  
  
"For being a slu-" Otogi was face first on the ground moaning in pain.  
  
"Ha ha," he laughs, "I was only kidding, 'kura. I meant your reputation of being dangerous. Whether you realize it our now, you are a powerful guy with those fists of yours."  
  
"Nah, I doubt that's it. It's not like I'm a thug with them. I just protect myself."  
  
"True, well, if you want to get there at nine, you better go."  
  
I look down at my watch and mentally curse. I wave to Otogi and he nods in reply as I walk on. Not much longer into my stepping did I see the bright and flashing, "Whips and Chains" sign for the club. Oh boy.  
  
I felt myself pushed back when I looked into the eyes of the guard.  
  
"License," he spat.  
  
I show him my usual fake one and he takes it and throws it on the ground. Next thing I find myself thrown against the brick wall.  
  
"We don't appreciate liars here. Maybe I should let you in, you're such a pretty thing," he whispers in my ear.  
  
I hiss at him then I hear someone tell him to let me go.  
  
I peer over his bulky shoulders and see a feminine looking dark-skinned man, glaring at him. The large man complies and lets me fall to the ground. I rub the back of my head as I call him an, "Asshole."  
  
"What did you say?!" He turns to me and raises his fist.  
  
"Leave," the beautiful one whispers. Wait a second… beautiful?  
  
My thoughts were left behind as the blonde haired, dark-skinned boy bent down and lent me a hand. I take it and lean up. He leads me into the club and my eyes roam around this mysterious place.  
  
Just as the club name insinuated, this place was filled with whips and chains. The dancers held in cages wore handcuffs and collars and those on the dance floor did, too. A man, I'm guessing a guard, walked by us holding a whip tight in hand.  
  
"W--wait a second, I have to find Malik," I call out to the man leading me.  
  
He turned back to me with somewhat of a smirk, letting my hand go as he whispered, "I am him."  
  
I blink at him in surprise, "How'd you know I was… Ryou?"  
  
He waves a finger at me and whispers, "There's something different about your aura."  
  
What did that mean? Well, anyways, so far the plan was going good. Now I just had to see what he wanted with Ryou.  
  
He leads me to the bar and orders us both some drinks. I watched him in his movement. Swift and sure. I stared at his lips and studied them as he spoke. I wonder what they'd feel like… I realize my thought as shake it away quickly. From the way he acted, he seems to come here a lot.  
  
"How do you get in here? You seem to have some authority, too."  
  
He chuckles, "My sister owns this joint."  
  
Our drinks come back and I watch him sip some of his. He eyes me and whispers, "It won't hurt you. It's actually quite good."  
  
"Who said I was afraid?" I take the drink and half is gone in one gulp.  
  
It was alcoholic. I snort, feeling a little faint.  
  
He watches me in amusement before he asks, "Feeling alright?"  
  
"Fine," I spit, "Now what do you want with me?"  
  
"You're a little feistier than I thought you would be. Well, can't I just be a fan?"  
  
"Not in this town."  
  
He smirks at me, in somewhat of a fangy grin. I stare at his mouth, hoping to get a glance of those sharp teeth. I don't seem to realize how long I've stared at his lips, but he does. I finally raise my eyes to his and I find myself blushing. I turn around and take another huge gulp at my drink.  
  
"Your hair," he comments, "I've seen nothing like it around here."  
  
"I've seen nothing like your skin."  
  
He tilts his head as he answers, "It wasn't an insult."  
  
"Neither was mine," I whisper in a drunken bliss.  
  
We're met with silence for a while before he says, "Truth is, to why I asked you, Ryou. It's that I wanted to meet you."  
  
"Why?" I interrogate him.  
  
"Your purpose in the world is greater than you think."  
  
I wish he wouldn't speak in such riddles. I stare at him questionably. I see his slender hand reach for his glass and he takes another sip. I eye the jewelry around his neck and on his ears. I wonder where he's from.  
  
"I'm from Egypt, actually."  
  
Under the influence, I find my thoughts slipping through my lips…  
  
I snap myself back into reality and I notice Malik staring at me. Hard.  
  
"What, what is it?"  
  
"Such a hard face. And you're gentle," The last words came in a question.  
  
Without warning he captures my face in his palms. I'm caught staring into his lavender eyes. My lips tremble with… excitement?  
  
"You're cute when you blush," he says before closing the gap between us.  
  
His lips were cold, but his experience takes over this. His lips trail down my chin to my neck, he pauses and licks the flesh there. My hands hesitantly reach above his neck as I tilt my head to expose more skin. Okay, now my turn to be dominant. I push him back start an assault on his neck of my own. His hands reach up and stroke my chest, slipping under the cloth. He then pushes me back, leaving the front of my neck exposed. His kisses it once more and I completely forget about trying to dominate him. He smiles against my neck and two pricks of pain dash into it, before I'm lost into darkness.  
  
I wake up gasping and looking around. It takes me a while before I realize my surroundings. The morning light pains my eyes I narrow them a little as I get up. I look down near the edge of the bed and I see a note. It was from Ryou.  
  
"I've gone to school, Nii-san. I left some clothes on the bed for you. If you're hungry, there's plenty of food in the fridge. I'll be back around two. -Ryou"  
  
I ruffle my hair and stare at the clothes Ryou gave me.  
  
That day… it's the only day I can remember before… It was all Malik's fault I became a vampire. Then it hit me. Malik never actually told me what he wanted with Ryou.  
  
"Is that it?!" I yell, hoping to get Satan to appear, "Is that the big secret I have to figure out!?"  
  
I pouted, drifting more into my thoughts.  
  
Malik and I became lovers soon claiming this turf as ours. Life was so simple back then. I rise out of bed, grabbing the clothes, and slip into the shower. I turn the water on cold, like I was used to. I shivered under the water then I remembered I was living now and bumped up the heat. Halfway through my wash, there was company.  
  
"That's not at all what I asked you. I told you to bring him to me."  
  
I turn around to see the ghostly figure of Satan, "W-what the hell!?"  
  
I try to push him out of the shower, but he uses that power of his and freezes me to the shower wall. I growl at him. The water dampens his long gold bangs to stick to his face, but doesn't wash away that evil smirk.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
He smirked and answered a matter-of-factly, "I was answering you question."  
  
It took me a while before I remembered shouting to him while still in bed. I roll my eyes at him and ask, "What took you so long?"  
  
"I've been… rather busy," he answered.  
  
Forgetting the position I was in, I saw him approach me with one hell of a hentai grin and all memory flooded back.  
  
"Stay away from me," I spit.  
  
He smiles and brushes a wet strand of hair from my face, "You're more beautiful than you give yourself credit for."  
  
"I know I'm hot. I just don't want you touching me," I couldn't help but laugh a little.  
  
He laughs himself, but I see a dangerous glint in his eyes. He grabs me by the hair and forces me into a kiss. I shove him off with all my strength, "Screw off!"  
  
I regret my choice of words when I see him smile in amusement, "I'll attend to you later."  
  
He waves he hand around as I were nothing, "I've got business to settle."  
  
He opens the shower curtain and I realize he's about to step out, so I push him. My hands flow through his body, but he falls nonetheless. He looks at me with hateful eyes, "I was going to stop your suffering but I think I'll screw your mind some more." He vanishes. I slip down in the shower and feel the water running over me, "That's it… I have to find Malik now and end this."  
  
*** Yami's POV  
  
I step out of the bathroom stall and I look at a student who stares at me questionably. I smirk at him. He must have heard my little conversation. Can't have people telling my secrets now.  
  
Moments later I stare at his body in a pool of blood. I adjust the collar of my school uniform and walk out of the bathroom. Just where I left him was the cute and innocent Ryou, "Hurry, Yami, we're going to be late."  
  
I quicken my step and walk by his side, "I know, sorry."  
  
My eyes roam over his faciall features as he turns to me. Blushing, he asks, "What?"  
  
"Very beautiful," I whisper.  
  
This causes his face to flash entirely red and he stutters a, "Thank you."  
  
I eye him and say in somewhat of a worried voice, "I don't think I'll do good on that History test on Monday, will you help me study?"  
  
Ryou smiled and nodded, "Sure. How about tonight?"  
  
I watch him wave to a friend as my lips curl into a smirk, "Perfect."  
  
I'm going to enjoy corrupting you.  
  
TBC!  
  
O.o; Weeeeell, I'm sure you all know Yami here is up to know good. Poor Ryou! And it looks like I'll be upping the rating too. Darn. ^^; I cannot just write a PG-13 fic. -grumble- 


End file.
